Im Bann des Zyklopen
Im Bann des Zyklopen ist das zweite Buch der Percy Jackson Reihe, geschrieben von Rick Riordan. Das Buch wurde in Amerika am 3. Mai 2006 veröffentlicht, während es in Deutschland erst am 25. August 2011 herauskam. Der Film zum Buch kam im Jahr 2013 heraus und das dazugehörige Comicbuch konnte man am 30. Juli 2013 in Deutschland kaufen. In dieser Geschichte werden die magischen Grenzen des Camps beschädigt. Es muss ein Auftrag vergeben werden, um das Camp zu retten, bevor die Halbgötter ihren einzigen sicheren Ort verlieren, den sie kennen. Inhalt Mein Albtraum fing so an: Ich stand auf einer verlassenen Straße in einem kleinen Ort am Meer. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ein Sturm wütete. Auch Percys siebtes Schuljahr verläuft alles andere als ruhig: Erst gerät sein bester Freund Grover in die Gewalt eines Zyklopen, dann vergiftet jemand den Baum der Thalia im Camp der Halbgötter und hebt so dessen magische Kräfte auf. Nur das goldene Vlies kann jetzt noch helfen. Das aufzutreiben ist allerdings weitaus schwieriger als Percy gedacht hat - ein abenteuerlicher Wettlauf um das Leben Grovers und die Sicherheit des Camps beginnt. Prophezeiung Die Prophezeiung dieses Buches wird an Clarisse La Rue gegeben: Du reist mit Kriegern aus Knochen auf dem Schiff aus Eisen, was du dann findest, wird den Weg dir weisen, doch du verzweifelst an deinem Leben, eingesargt in Stein und ohne Freunde hilflos, kehrst du heim allein. Im Original lautet die Prophezeiung so: You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, You shall find what you seek and make it your own, But despair for your life entombed within stone, And fail without friends, to fly home alone! #Clarisse La Rue fährt auf einem konföderierten Kriegsschiff aus Eisen mit Skelett-Kriegerin über das Meer. #Sie findet das Goldene Vlies und wird ihr von Percy übergeben, damit sie es zurück bringen kann. #Polyphem hält Grover und Clarisse in einer Höhle gefangen, die von einem großen Stein blockiert wird. #Sie brauchte die Hilfe von Percy, Annabeth, Tyson und Grover, um das Vlies zu bekommen, und einen Flug nach Camp Half-Blood zu buchen. Sie fliegt mit dem Vlies alleine in einem Flugzeug, da sie gerade genug Geld für ein Ticket hatten. Charaktere Monster Kapitel Liste #Mein bester Freund geht ein Brautkleid kaufen #Ich spiele Völkerball mit Kannibalen #Wir winken dem Taxi der ewigen Qualen #Tyson spielt mit dem Feuer #Ich bekomme einen neuen Mitbewohner #Dämonische Tauben greifen an #Ich nehme Geschenke von einem Fremden an #[[Wir schiffen uns auf der Prinzessin Andromeda ein]] #Ich erlebe das schlimmste Familientreffen aller Zeiten #An Bord genommen von toten Südstaatensoldaten #Clarisse lässt die ganze Kiste hochgehen #Wir mieten uns in C.C.s Wellness-Hotel ein #Annabeth will nach Hause Schwimmen #Wir treffen die Schafe der Verdammnis #Niemand bekommt das Vlies #Ich gehe mit dem Schiff unter #Überraschung am Strand von Miami #Invasion der Partyponys #Das Wagenrennen endet mit einem Knall #Das Vlies ist viel zu magisch Film Der Film wurde am 7. August 2013 in Amerika veröffentlicht. Thor Freudentag führte Regie, während Chris Columbus für die Produktion zuständig war. Trivia *"Im Bann des Zyklopen" ist das kürzeste Buch der Percy Jackson Reihe. *Das ist das erste Buch, in dem eine römische Halbgöttin, Hylla, vorkommt. Kategorie:Percy Jackson Bücher